raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Barbara Stanwyck
pisi|220px|Barbara Stanwyck (1937) Barbara Stanwyck (õieti Ruby Catherine Stevens, pärast abiellumist Ruby Catherine Taylor"Ruby Catherine Taylor (Stevens)". geni.com. Vaadatud 1.4.2017; 16. juuli 1907 New York – 20. jaanuar 1990 Santa Monica, California) oli USA filmi- ja telenäitleja. Teda peetakse tänapäeval Hollywoodi kuldajastu üheks legendaarsemaks näitlejaks. Stanwyck alustas näitlejakarjääri 1924. aastal Broadwayl ning tänu teatris saavutatud edule hakkas ta saama rolle ka filmides. Oma filmidebüüdi tegi ta 1927. aastal ning kolis pärast seda õige pea Hollywoodi, et alustada täiskohaga karjääri filminäitlejana. 1930. ja 1940. aastatel kuulus ta juba Hollywoodi suurimate filmistaaride hulka ning oli tunnustatud režissööride Cecil B. DeMille'i, Fritz Langi ja Frank Capra üks lemmiknäitleja. Ta mängis nii draama- kui ka komöödiafilmides. Stanwycki tuntakse eriti film noir ide menunäitlejana. Ta võitis kolm Emmy auhinda ja ühe Kuldgloobuse, kuid ei võitnud karjääri jooksul kordagi Oscarit, kuigi kandideeris sellele neljal korral: filmidega "Stella Dallas" (1937), "Tulekera" ("Ball of Fire"; 1941), "Kahekordne hüvitis" ("Double Indemnity"; 1944) ja "Sorry, Wrong Number" (1948). Sageli on teda nimetatud parimaks näitlejannaks, kes ei saanud kunagi Oscarit. Siiski pälvis ta 1982. aastal au-Oscari elutöö eest. 1999. aastal valis Ameerika Filmiinstituut Stanwycki 20. sajandi parimate naisnäitlejate edetabelis (AFI's 100 Years...100 Stars) 11. kohale. Elu ja karjäär Noorpõlv Ruby Catherine Stevens sündis 16. juulil 1907 New Yorgis Brooklyni linnaosas viielapselises perekonnas noorimana. Tema isa Byron Stevens oli inglise päritolu ja ema Catherine McGee iiri päritolu. Mõlemad tema vanemad kuulusid töölisklassi. Byron ja Catherine olid kolinud New Yorki Massachusettsi osariigist Chelseast. Kui Ruby oli nelja-aastane, suri tema ema pärast seda, kui üks tundmatu purjus sõitja lükkas ta liikuvalt trammilt maha, nurisünnitusest tingitud tüsistustesse. Kaks nädalat pärast abikaasa matuseid hülgas Byron oma viis last ning läks laevale, mis viis kaevetöölisi Panama kanalile tööle. Tema lapsed ei näinud teda enam kunagi. Ruby õed-vennad olid Maud, Mabel, Mildred ja Malcolm. Tema vanimad õed Maud ja Mabel abiellusid ja alustasid oma elu.Barbara Stanwyck. hollywood-legends.webs.com. Vaadatud 30.3.2017 Ruby ja tema venna Malcolmi kasvatas üles nende vanem õde Mildred. Pärast seda, kui Mildred sai tööd tantsijana, pandi Ruby ja Malcolm kasuperre. Ruby ja Malcolm olid lapsepõlves paljude erinevate kasuperede juures (sageli rohkem kui neljas kasuperes aasta jooksul). Ruby jooksis kasuperede juurest tihti ära. Ruby reisis 1916. ja 1917. aasta suvedel oma õega kaasas käies rändtrupiga ja tutvus lavataguse eluga. Sel ajal tekkis Rubyl huvi tantsimise ja esinemise vastu. Samuti vaatas ta sel ajal filme, mille peaosas mängis Pearl White, kellest sai tema iidol.Callahan (2012), lk 222 Kui ta oli 14-aastane, visati ta koolist välja ning ta asus pärast seda tööle ühes Brooklyni kaubanduskeskuses.Callahan (2012), lk 7 Hiljem töötas ta veel mitmel ametikohal, mis võimaldas tal saada majanduslikult iseseisvaks. Tal oli aga soov alustada tööd meelelahutusäris. Karjääri algus Broadwayl pisi|Stanwyck Ziegfeldi-tüdrukuna (1924) 1923. aastal, mõni kuu enne oma 16. sünnipäeva, kandideeris Ruby tantsija kohale New Yorgis Times Square'il asunud ööklubis ja sai koha endale. Mõni kuu hiljem sai ta tantsijana tööle "Ziegfeld Follies'i" etendustes Broadwayl New Amsterdam Theatre'is. Järgmistel aastatel töötas ta ööklubides keskööst kuni kella seitsmeni hommikul tantsu- ja laulutüdrukuna. Billy LaHiff, kellele kuulus tollal üks populaarne pubi, mida paljud meelelahutustegelased külastasid, tutvustas 1926. aastal Rubyt impressario Willard Mackile. Mack otsis esinejaid oma lavastusse "The Noose" ja LaHiff soovitas talle, et tantsu- ja laulutüdrukute osi võiksid esitada päris tantsu- ja laulutüdrukud. Mack nõustus sellega ja pärast edukat prooviesinemist sai etenduses rolli ka Ruby. Etendus ei olnud algselt edukas. Selle parandamiseks otsustas Mack muuta Ruby esitust hoogsamaks. "The Noose" lavastus Hudson Theatre'is uuesti 20. oktoobril 1926 ning sellest sai hooaja üks edukamaid etendusi, mida näidati Broadwayl üheksa kuu vältel 197 korda. Macki või David Belasco soovitusel võttis Ruby oma esinejanimeks Barbara Stanwyck: etenduse "Barbara Frietchie" ja selles mänginud Briti näitleja Jane Stanwycki järgi. Stanwyck sai oma esimese pearolli komöödias "Burlesque", mis esietendus 1. septembril 1927 Plymouth Theatre'is, ja temast sai peagi üks Broadway tähti. Ta pälvis rolli eest kiitvaid arvustusi. Umbes samal ajal kandideeris ta rollile tummfilmis "Broadway Nights". Ta ei saanud peaosa, kuna ei suutnud proovis nutta, kuid sai pisirolli tantsijana. See oli Stanwycki filmidebüüt.Overview for Barbara Stanwyck. tcm.com. Vaadatud 31.3.2017 Hollywoodi kolimine ja karjääri tõus pisi|left|Stanwyck filmis "Gambling Lady" (1934) Lavastuses "Burlesque" mängides tutvustas Oscar Levant teda vodevilllinäitleja Frank Fayle. Stanwyck ja Fay abiellusid 26. augustil 1928 ning kolisid peagi pärast seda Hollywoodi. Hollywoodis oli Stanwycki esimene roll George Fitzmaurice'i lavastatud filmis "The Locked Door" (1929), mis oli ühtlasi Stanwycki esimene helifilm. Filmi ei saatnud suur edu, nagu ka samal aastal linastunud Stanwycki järgmist filmi "Mexicali Rose". Tal ei õnnestunud pärast seda järgmise poole aasta jooksul saada rolli üheski filmis, kuigi osales paljudel prooviesinemistel. Tema abikaasal Fayl õnnestus lõpuks veenda lavastajat Frank Caprat, et too tema abikaasa näitlejaoskusi hindaks. Stanwyck esitas Caprale etteaste oma varasemast lavastusest "The Noose". Caprale meeldis Stanwycki näitlemine ja mees andis talle rolli oma filmis "Ladies of Leisure" (1930). Tänu sellele filmile sai Stanwyck populaarseks ja mängis veel kolmes filmistuudio Warner Bros. filmis. 1931. aasta septembris suundus Stanwyck siiski tagasi filmistuudiosse Columbia Pictures, kus oli teinud oma esimesed filmid. Järgmise nelja aasta jooksul mängis ta kokku 14 filmis. Nendest kõige meeldejäävamad osatäitmised tegi ta filmides "Night Nurse" (1931), kus kehastas meditsiiniõde, kes päästab lapsed pahelise tegelase (rollis Clark Gable) käest, "So Big!" (1932), kus ta mängis vaprat talunaist, "Torm üle Aasia" ("The Bitter Tea of General Yen"; 1933), "Baby Face" (1933), kus ta kehastas auahnet naist, ja "Annie Oakley" (1935), kus esitas nimirolli. Tema abikaasa Fay karjäär hakkas alla käima, kui Stanwycki karjäär just hoo sisse oli saanud. Selleks, et hoida suhet püsivana ja aidata kaasa Fay karjääri jätkumisele, nõustus Stanwyck 1933. aastal mängima Fay näidendis "Tattle Tales", mis esietendus 1. juunil 1933, kuid lõpetati pärast 28 etendust 24. juunil. Kaks aastat hiljem Stanwyck ja Fay lahutasid. Tippaastad pisi|Stanwyck filmis "The Gay Sisters" (1942) 1938. aastal pälvis ta osatäitmise eest filmis "Stella Dallas" (1937) esimese Oscari nominatsiooni parima naispeaosatäitja kategoorias. Stanwycki järgmised edukamad filmid olid "Golden Boy" (1939), kus meespeaosa mängis William Holden, ja "Leedi Eve" ("The Lady Eve", 1941), kus ta mängis koos Henry Fondaga. 1941. aastal mängis ta veel kahes väga edukas filmis, "Saage tuttavaks - John Doe" ("Meet John Doe") ja komöödias "Tulekera" ("Ball of Fire"), kus Stanwyck sai naispeaosa Ginger Rogersi ees. Rolli eest filmis "Tulekera" pälvis ta oma teise Oscari nominatsiooni parima naispeaosatäitja kategoorias. 11. juunil 1941 jäädvustas Stanwyck koos teise abikaasa Robert Tayloriga oma käe- ja jalajäljed TCL Chinese Theatre'i esisel asuva kõnnitee betoonplaati. 1943. aastal mängis ta müstikafilmi elemente sisaldavas muusikafilmis "Lady of Burlesque" (1943). Aastal 1944 mängis Stanwyck peaosa Billy Wilderi lavastatud ja seitsmele Oscarile kandideerinud film noir is "Kahekordne hüvitis" ("Double Indemnity"), kus Stanwyck sai oma kolmanda parima naispeaosatäitja Oscari nominatsiooni. Ta esitas salakavalat Phyllis Dietrichsoni, kes meelitab oma väljavalitu (Fred MacMurray) tema abikaasat tapma. Ameerika Filmiinstituut seadis Phyllis Dietrichsoni 20. sajandi Ameerika filmide saja silmapaistvama kangelase ja kaabaka seas kaheksandale kohale. Filmi linastumise ajal oli Stanwyck enim teeniv USA naisnäitleja ja oma populaarsuse tipul. 1945. aastal soovis Stanwyck saada naispeaosa filmi "Mildred Pierce", kuid selle sai hoopis Joan Crawford. Crawford võitis filmis näitlemise eest parima naispeaosatäitja Oscari. Stanwyck mängis selle asemele jõulufilmis "Jõulud Connecticutis" ("Christmas in Connecticut"). 1946. aastal mängis Stanwyck Lewis Milestone'i filmis "Martha Iversi kummaline armastus" ("The Strange Love of Martha Ivers") ja 1947. aastal kriminaalfilmis "The Two Mrs. Carrolls", milles mängis meespeaosa Humphrey Bogart. Film noir "Sorry, Wrong Number" (1948) tõi Stanwyckile neljanda ja viimase Oscari nominatsiooni. Filmis mängis meespeaosa Burt Lancaster. 1950. aastatel mängis Stanwyck veel mitmes edukas filmis, sealhulgas ühele Oscarile esitatud filmis "The Furies" (1950), kus Stanwycki vastasrollis oli Walter Huston, Fritz Langi filmis "Clash by Night" (1952), kus mängis teiste seas ka Marilyn Monroe, Jean Negulesco lavastatud Titanicu uppumisest rääkivas Oscariga pärjatud filmis "Titanic" (1953), märulifilmis "Blowing Wild" (1953), kus meespeaosas oli Gary Cooper, neljale Oscarile esitatud filmis "Liisk on langenud" ("Executive Suite"; 1954), mille peaosades mängisid William Holden, June Allyson ja Fredric March, ning vesternis "Cattle Queen of Montana" (1954), milles mängis ka tulevane USA president Ronald Reagan. Selle filmiga sai alguse Stanwyck karjäär vesternifilmides ja -telesarjades. Ta alustas oma telekarjääri 1956. aastal ja see kestis 30 aastat kuni 1986. aastani. Stanwycki esimene teleroll oli telesarjas "Ford Television Theatre". 1950. aastate lõpus mängis Stanwyck peaosa filmides "Need metsikud aastad" ("These Wilder Years"; 1956), kus ta mängis koos James Cagneyga, "Crime of Passion" (1957) ja "Forty Guns" (1957). Aastatel 1958–1959 mängis ta Dick Powelliga telesarja "Dick Powell's Zane Grey Theatre" neljas jaos. 1950. aastate alguses tegi ta kaasa Lustre Crème'i šampooni telereklaamis. Viimased aastad suurel ekraanil Aastatel 1958–1961 ei pakutud Stanwyckile ühtegi filmirolli, kuni 1962. aastal sai ta rolli filmi "Walk on the Wild Side", kus mängisid ka Jane Fonda ja Anne Baxter. 1964. aastal mängis ta Elvis Presleyga filmis "Roustabout". Stanwycki viimaseks filmirolliks jäi roll samal aastal linastunud William Castle'i lavastatud trilleris "The Night Walker". Stanwyck mängis karjääri jooksul kokku 83 mängufilmis. Ta sai neli parima naispeaosatäitja Oscari nominatsiooni, kuid ei võitnud neist ühtegi. Stanwycki on sageli nimetatud parimaks näitlejannaks, kes ei võitnud kunagi mainekaid auhindu. 1982. aastal tunnustati teda lõpuks siiski pika karjääri ja elutöö eest au-Oscariga. Aastal 1987 pälvis ta Ameerika Filmiinstituudi elutöö auhinna. Siirdumine televisiooni pisi|left|Stanwyck Victoria Barkleyna telesarjas "The Big Valley" (1968) 1960. aastatel pühendus Stanwyck täielikult televisioonilee, seal kujunes üheks menukamaks tema osalusega telesarjaks "The Big Valley". Sarjas mängis ta Victoria Barkleyt, 1966. aastal sai rolli eest Emmy auhinna ja kandideeris sellele veel ka järgmisel kahel aastal. Esimese Emmy sai ta juba 1961. aastal oma telesarja eest "The Barbara Stanwyck Show", mis aga lõpetati pärast esimest hooaega ja 37. jagu. "Big Valley" oli seevastu aga edukas ja sellest tehti aastatel 1965–1969 kokku 112 osa, kus Stanwyck kõigis kaasa tegi. Kolmanda Emmy võitis ta Mary Carsoni rolli eest telesarjas "Ogalinnud" ("The Thorn Birds"; 1983); sama rolli eest võitis ta 1984. aastal Kuldgloobuse. 1985. aastal mängis Stanwyck seebiooperi "Dünastia" ("Dynasty") kolmes osas. Aastatel 1985–1986 mängis ta "Dünastia" kõrvalsarja "Colbyd" ("The Colbys") 24 jaos. Telekarjääri jooksul mängis ta ka telefilmides, näiteks filmis "The House That Would Not Die" (1970), ning oli külalisesineja muuhulgas sellistes telesarjades nagu "Rawhide" (1962), "The Untouchables" (1962–1963) ja "Charlie inglid" ("Charlie's Angels"; 1980). Stanwyck otsustas näitlejakarjääri lõpetada 1986. aastal. Tema filmikarjääri kestis ligi 40 aastat kuni 1964. aastani, nii et pärast telekarjääri lõpetamist 1986. aastal oli ta meelelahutustööstuses töötanud kokku üle kuuekümne aasta. Eraelu ja surm pisi|[[Robert Taylor ja Barbara Stanwyck (1941)]] Stanwyck oli abielus kaks korda. 26. augustil 1928 abiellus ta näitleja Frank Fayga. Nad adopteerisid 1932. aasta detsembris poisslapse Dioni, kes oli sündinud sama aasta veebruaris. Paar läks lahku 30. detsembril 1935 Fay alkoholiprobleemide tõttu. 13. mail 1939 abiellus Stanwyck näitleja Robert Tayloriga, kellega ta tutvus filmi "His Brother's Wife" (1936) võtete ajal. Ka see abielu ei olnud õnnelik, sest Taylor pettis abikaasat sageli teiste naistega. 1951. aastal läksid nad lahku. Samal aastal katkestas Stanwyck suhted oma poja Dioniga. 1964. aastal mängisid Stanwyck ja Taylor koos peaosi filmis "The Night Walker". Pärast Taylorist lahutamist Stanwyck rohkem ei abiellunud. Stanwyckil oli pärast kahte abielu suhe näitleja Robert Wagneriga, kellega ta oli tutvunud filmi "Titanic" võtete ajal. Suhte alguses oli Wagner 22-aastane, samas kui Stanwyck 45-aastane. Vanusevahe tõttu hoidsid nad suhte salajas, et see nende karjääri ei mõjutaks. Kogu kuulsusrikka karjääri jooksul arvati Stanwyck olevat homoseksuaalne; asja on arutatud veel pärast Stanwycki surma ja jõutud järeldusele, et ta oli tõenäoliselt vähemalt biseksuaalne. 1981. aastal tungis kell üks öösel 74-aastase Stanwycki elamisse Beverly Hillsis röövel.Stark, John. "Ball of Fire: Barbara Stanwyck". People. people.com. 25.11.1985. Vaadatud 6.4.2017 1985. aastal hävis Stanwycki maja tules. Ta oli šokeeritud, kui kuulis, et hävisid ka kõik Robert Taylori saadetud armastuskirjad. Poliitiliselt vaadetelt oli ta konservatiivne vabariiklane, nagu näiteks ka William Holden, Ginger Rogers, Gary Cooper ja Fred MacMurray. Stanwyck suri 82-aastasena 20. jaanuaril 1990 California osariigis Santa Monicas Saint Johni haiglas südamepuudulikkusse, kopsuemfüseemi ja kroonilisse obstruktiivsesse kopsuhaigusse. Stanwyck oli enne surma soovinud, et talle matuseid ei tehtaksFlint, Peter B. "Barbara Stanwyck, Actress, Dead at 82!". The New York Times. 22.1.1990. Vaadatud 6.4.2017, mistõttu ta tuhastati. Tema tuhk puistati laiali California osariigis Lone Pine'is, kus olid toimunud mitmed tema vesternite võtted. Tunnustused Stanwyck sai 8. veebruaril 1960 filmikarjääri eest Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleele omanimelise tähe, mis paikneb aadressil 1751 Vine Street. 1973. aastal võeti ta Oklahoma osariigis Oklahoma Citys National Cowboy & Western Heritage Museumis asuva vesterninäitlejate kuulsuste halli (Hall of Great Western Performers) liikmeks. Osaline filmograafia Viited Kirjandus * * Välislingid * * Barbara Stanwyck * Barbara Stanwyck Answers.com * Overview for Barbara Stanwyck TCM Stanwyck Stanwyck Stanwyck